User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:R/any Solo Totem Axe Farmer
Build history * (cur) (last) 02:05, 11 April 2007 Darktemplar56 (Talk | contribs) m (archive note) * (cur) (last) 08:47, 3 April 2007 219.90.220.232 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 19:28, 28 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 19:28, 28 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 02:46, 27 March 2007 Kelvin Greyheart (Talk | contribs) m (improper verb tense.) * (cur) (last) 00:13, 27 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 18:16, 19 March 2007 Peej (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 09:55, 18 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (added mention of Natural Stride.) * (cur) (last) 06:02, 16 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:33, 16 March 2007 26matrices (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:32, 16 March 2007 26matrices (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:09, 16 March 2007 26matrices (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 09:55, 2 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 05:34, 25 February 2007 208.124.57.67 (Talk) (→Templates) * (cur) (last) 05:33, 25 February 2007 208.124.57.67 (Talk) (→Templates) * (cur) (last) 05:18, 25 February 2007 208.124.57.67 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 04:31, 14 February 2007 75.0.39.213 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 06:53, 13 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 04:30, 13 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 06:34, 31 January 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m (rv) * (cur) (last) 06:13, 31 January 2007 Tugboatjr (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:57, 27 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:56, 27 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:56, 27 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 16:56, 26 January 2007 Peej (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - typos) * (cur) (last) 06:39, 25 January 2007 Ali (Talk | contribs) m (spelling) * (cur) (last) 21:02, 24 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 21:01, 24 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 21:01, 24 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 14:58, 24 January 2007 76.19.2.227 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 00:47, 24 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:43, 24 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 18:14, 23 January 2007 Kelvin Greyheart (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:00, 23 January 2007 DragonWR12LB (Talk | contribs) m (Ignite arrows does damage to the Roots even if they block your arrows, Kindle Arrows requires that the arrows actually hit. So Ignite has a higer DPS than Kindle.) * (cur) (last) 00:28, 22 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build:R/any solo Totem Axe farm moved to Build:R/any Solo Totem Axe Farmer) * (cur) (last) 23:23, 21 January 2007 81.234.28.105 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 06:18, 20 January 2007 DragonWR12LB (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 20:21, 18 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:10, 10 January 2007 12.107.73.4 (Talk) (General re-formatting in response to the clean-up tag on the article. Added links. Added reference to Fiery arrow string. Removed tag.) * (cur) (last) 00:58, 9 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by 64.110.219.205 (talk); changed back to last version by Ichigo724) * (cur) (last) 00:56, 9 January 2007 64.110.219.205 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 00:25, 9 January 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:21, 9 January 2007 Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:27, 8 January 2007 24.118.199.248 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 12:34, 7 January 2007 Sheriff (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 12:33, 7 January 2007 Sheriff (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:37, 7 January 2007 207.30.207.26 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 04:52, 5 January 2007 Jogden (Talk | contribs) (made a couple more sp corrections) * (cur) (last) 04:27, 5 January 2007 Jogden (Talk | contribs) (made about a thousand sp fixes) * (cur) (last) 07:01, 4 January 2007 Kelvin Greyheart (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:41, 4 January 2007 Kelvin Greyheart (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:38, 4 January 2007 Kelvin Greyheart (Talk | contribs)